


My pleasure, dearest

by bbgon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, F/M, PWP without Porn, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: PWP with a plottwist during 10x12 The Doctor Falls, because they just had to do it.“By the way, is it wrong that I…?” he looks down.“Yes, very. I like that.”





	My pleasure, dearest

The Master is squeezed against the wall by an angry version of himself. A version that has boobs and hips and wears make-up and stockings and a corset. And admittedly looks quite sexy in all this gear. Why hasn’t he thought about regenerating into a woman before? So many new camouflage options. Missy shows him a dematerialisation circuit – just what he has been dreaming of for centuries. Clever, too. Always a genius. He’d kiss herself. 

“By the way, is it wrong that I…?” he looks down. 

She looks down, too. “Yes, very,” she says in a stern voice. The Master tries hard not to crack a smile, but finally they both do at the same time and giggle. “I like that,” Missy says hoarsely. 

“Always dreamt about doing that.”

“Me too.”

“I am very sexy.”

“I know.”

Admittedly, the Doctor is… the Doctor, but Missy could never resist herself. Being the Master – with the Master – is just too exhilarating. She remembers selecting his underwear, black and silky, to be pleasing to his own touch. 

“Are those called bloomers?” he asks ruffling the white lace. Missy nods. “I’ll have to remember that for the future.”

“The suspenders take some getting used to, but it’s worth it.” She helps himself to undo the snaps. The Master pauses at her last words. Worth for whom?

“Wait. Have you and the Doctor…?” 

Missy smiles coyly and kisses his nose. “I can’t tell you that. Can’t compromise my own timelines.”

“No! I’d never! Not with him!”

“Shush, shush,” Missy strokes his beard. “ _You_ won’t get a chance anyway. Now shut up – “

“ – and kiss me.”

He finds his way among her underskirts and dips his fingers into the wetness. She moans and lifts her leg around his hips. He’s definitely regenerating into a woman next time. 

“I want to have one of those.”

“Yeah, it’s very useful,” she gasps. 

He pushes her up against the wall and slides inside. Like a Tardis rotor, up and down and out into the Vortex. Like fire burning everything in its way. They never close their eyes. She watches his face distort in frenzy. He watches her pupils grow huge and dark like two black holes. He growls and she screams, the perfect music of the universe.

As she pulls up her stockings, she still doesn’t let him out of her sight. 

“You don’t think you will…?” he asks.

“No, it’s highly unlikely.”

“But if you did, it would technically be our clone?”

That’s an amusing thought. “I guess it would. A perfect copy.”

They both chuckle. 

“Imagine the Doctor’s face when he meets him!”

“Her,” Missy corrects him. “It will be a girl.”

The Master is in a complacent mood right now. “I guess it can make its own choice when it grows up.”

“Shall we…?”

“Do it again to increase the probability? My pleasure, dearest.”


End file.
